Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This incarnation of Spider-Man is about the character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. Spider-Man (aka Peter Parker) is a major character in Captain America: Civil War and the titular protagonist of Spider-Man: Homecoming. He appeared as one of the titular protagonists of Avengers: Infinity War. He is a super-enhanced being with a high intellect and is skilled in costumed super-hero fighting. He acts under the alias of Spider-Man in order to protect NYC from its criminal underworld. He was recruited by Iron Man and helps him and his group of Avengers to defeat Captain America's faction of Avengers during the civil war that erupted between the two factions due to their differing views on the Sokovia Accords. He is portrayed by Tom Holland. Biography Backstory Not much is known about this version of Peter Parker as of yet apart from the fact he is 15-years old and is already Spider-Man by the events of his debut film. Unlike the other Marvel Heroes, he is the first photographed and famous superhero in New York City. Mostly J. Jonah Jameson spent most of the Spider-Man series trying to smear campaign him as a criminal or a bad guy. Mostly he works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle and Jameson is unaware that Parker is Spider-Man. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Approached by Tony Stark Peter is first seen returning back to his Aunt's Apartment, where he is shock to find Tony Stark sitting down with Aunt May. Tony explains it's cause he's funding his Research (as he did with some MIT Students), which confuses Peter more. Tony is able to get it just between him and Peter, in his room, where he revels that he knows that Peter is Spider Man. Peter tries to deny it, claiming the video of him is just fake for the Internet, but Tony finds his home made costume. We also learn that Peter's stronger senses some times makes it more difficult for him to focus. While he does threaten to tell Aunt May, about his double life, Tony agrees to help Peter become a better Hero. Assisting the Avengers He then takes Peter to Germany, where (In a new Costume, made by Stark) Spider-Man is able to web up Captain America's Shield. Captain is able to get his Shield back, when Ant-Man sneaks on to Peter, and tackles him. Through out the Battle, Peter gets really excited, asking about the Science of the other Heroes Gear, or expressing being a fan of theirs. He is able to take on Bucky, excited about how he has a Metal Arm, and intrigue on how Falcon's gear works, though Falcon expresses how talkative Spider-Man is, before Red Wing is able to drag Peter outside again. Later in the Battle, when Ant-Man becomes Giant-Man, Peter suggests doing what they do in "Empire Strikes Back" and uses his web to tie up Scott's Legs, allowing the others to knock Giant-Man down. He then takes on Captain America himself, though the two do show respect for each other, and amusement that they're both from New York. Aftermath of the Civil War After the Battle, Tony takes Peter home, and Peter tries to explain to Aunt May that his bruises are just from getting in to a Fight with some one from Brooklyn called Steve, and his large friend, before discovering that Tony also place a Spider-Signal on his new Costume. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Before sending Peter back home, Tony tells Peter that the Spider-Man suit is his to keep, but cautions the teenager not to go looking for trouble. He advises Peter to keep himself safe, and tells him that should the Avengers need him again, Tony will call him. With that, Peter returns to his life with his aunt in Queens as a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Two months later, Peter spends every afternoon patrolling his neighborhood as Spider-Man, but seldom finds any crimes to stop. This interferes with his student and personal life, and using the cover of having an internship at Stark Industries, quits many of his extra-curricular activities, such as band and academic decathlon. One night, Spider-Man spots a group of ATM robbers armed with high-tech weapons. Spider-Man defeats the criminals, but when he tries to tell Tony about his discovery, he learns that the Avengers are preoccupied with moving into their new headquarters. Peter returns home, where his secret identity is discovered by his closest friend, Ned Leeds. The following night, Ned and Peter are invited to a party hosted by Peter's crush, a senior named Liz Allan. However, Peter leaves early after spotting a strange explosion nearby. The explosion was caused by Jackson Brice, a member of an underground arms dealership that scavenges and sells high-tech gear and weapons to criminals. Peter listens in on Brice trying to sell an arm from an Ultron Sentry to Aaron Davis, but Spider-Man is discovered and the criminals escape. Spider-Man gives chase, but the men get away and Spider-Man encounters the gang's leader, Vulture, who nearly drowns him. Luckily, Peter is rescued by Iron Man, who warns the younger hero to stay out of this. Hoping to prove himself, Peter doesn't listen to his mentor. He pockets a power source from one of the weapons and plants a tracker on another member of Vulture's crew, Herman Schultz. Discovering that the crew is going to Maryland, Peter rejoins the academic decathlon team for the finals in Washington, DC. With help from Ned, Peter disables the tracker in his suit and the "Training Wheels Protocol", opening up all of the suit's capabilities. Peter is overwhelmed by all of the features and again is bested by the villains. He spends the night locked in the Department of Damage Control, causing him to miss the decathlon and learn that the power orb he gave to Ned is explosive. By the time he can warn Ned, it's too late - the device has detonated, leaving Ned, Liz, and several other students trapped in a damaged elevator. With help from his suit's AI, Karen, Spider-Man saves the day. Upon returning to New York, he tracks down and interrogates Aaron Davis. Davis tells the hero that he doesn't trust Vulture either and wants to protect his family, in particular his young nephew. He reveals that the Vulture intends to sell several crates of technology on the Staten Island Ferry. Spider-Man finds Vulture in his civilian identity of Adrian Toomes about to sell the scavenged weapons to the criminal Mac Gargan. Spider-Man captures Gargan, but Toomes escapes and the weapons malfunction, destroying the boat. Spider-Man struggles to use his webs to keep the ferry together, but to no avail. At the last minute, the ferry and everyone on it is rescued by Iron Man. Angry, Tony confronts Peter for disobeying him and endangering hundreds of lives, and orders Peter to return the Spider-Man suit. Peter reluctantly abandons his heroic persona and returns to his life as Peter Parker. Slowly, Peter's life returns to normal and he even works up the courage to ask Liz to the school's Homecoming Dance. However, the night of the dance, Peter learns that Adrian Toomes is Liz's father, who in turn deduces that Peter and the Wall-Crawler are one in the same. Toomes is grateful to Peter for saving Liz in DC, but threatens to kill Peter if he ditches the dance to interfere with his plans. Peter realizes that Toomes plans to intercept a Damage Control plane en route to the Avengers' new headquarters. Peter abandons Liz and puts on his homemade Spider-Man suit to stop Vulture. With help from Ned, Spider-Man tracks down the Vulture. Toomes tries to get Peter to see the issue from his point of view -- he's just a man whose life was ruined by the wealthy elites trying to make ends meet for his wife and daughter. Peter remains adamant, and Vulture buries him alive in a collapsed building. Spider-Man gathers the strength to break free and confront the Vulture on the plane. The fight damages the engines, causing the plane to crash onto Coney Island. Peter realizes that the power core of Vulture's suit is also explosive and saves the man with his webbing, leaving a note for the cops. After Vulture's arrest, a heartbroken Liz and her mother move away. Peter's friend Michelle replaces her as captain of the academic decathlon team, and Peter is summoned to the new Avengers Compound by Tony Stark. Tony apologizes to Peter for his anger at him earlier and offers him a full-time place on the Avengers, but Peter humbly turns him down, intending to remain at street level for the time being. When Peter arrives back in his room, he finds that Tony has returned the Spider-Man suit. Excited, Peter suits up as Spider-Man, just in time for Aunt May to walk in, shocked. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' During a bus trip to MOMA, Parker woke up when he sensed the appearance of an alien warship hovering over New York. Understanding the gravity of the situation, he asked Leeds to create a distraction which Leeds promptly did when he warned the rest of the students about the warship. Using the distraction, Parker donned his mask and headed toward the conflict. He managed to arrive in time to assist his mentor, Iron Man, as he fought against Cull Obsidian. During the battle, one of their allies, Doctor Strange was defeated and captured by Ebony Maw and Iron Man tasked Spider-Man to rescue the sorcerer. Despite Spider-Man's best effort to rescue the sorcerer, he was unable to retrieve him and was subsequently pulled toward the alien warship. He nearly suffocated as the ship left Earth's atmosphere but was promptly rescued by the intervention of Iron Man who summoned the Iron Spider Suit. Despite Iron Man's orders to return home, Spider-Man stubbornly remained on board and infiltrated the ship Spider-Man infiltrated the ship for some time. He eventually managed to locate Stark. When receiving a brief scolding from his mentor and defending his actions, Stark reluctantly allowed Parker to assist him. They both managed to locate Strange as Ebony Maw tortured him to force him to give up his Infinity Stone. Parker suggested a plan to distract their opponent, using a strategy from a movie called, Aliens. Spider-Man waited as his mentor went to distract their enemy and surprised him by blasting a hole on the side of the ship. Ebony Maw was sucked into the vacuum of space and was subsequently killed. Spider-Man narrowly managed to save Strange from the same fate through the use of his new suit's spider legs. Polite as ever, Parker introduced himself to Doctor Strange, who returned the gesture; however, Parker mistook Strange's proper title for his superhero name. Parker watched as Stark and Strange discussed and argued about how to confront their enemy Thanos. After debating, Strange reluctantly agreed to help confronting Thanos. Stark then officially made Parker a member of the Avengers, making him happy. Tony Stark suggested him, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man leave it to go to its destination, bringing them to a planet called Titan. Parker assisted Stark with steering and landing the ship on the planet (although it crashed badly and they ended up trapped on Titan). After crash-landing, they began to prepare themselves before they were attacked by a new group of arrivals. A brief scuffle happened aboard the ruined ship which ended when Spider-Man was held at gunpoint by Star-Lord and Iron Man capturing Drax the Destroyer. Eventually, both parties learned that they are both after Thanos and an uneasy alliance was formed between them. Leaving the ruined ship, everyone stared planning on how to beat Thanos. Strange meditated with the Time Stone to find a way for them to win; despite the extreme amount of ways they lose, there was a single future in which they win. Eventually, the Mad Titan arrived on the planet which was revealed to be his former home world. A fierce battle ensued on the ruined world as Spider-Man fought alongside his allies to subdue and take off the Infinity Gauntlet to keep him from using the weapon The alliance nearly succeeded until Star-Lord's outrage by the reveal of the death of his lover, Gamora, at the hands of Thanos, ruined Mantis' effort to subdue the titan. This allowed Thanos to utilize his gauntlet and turn the tide back in his favor. Thanos succeeded with taking the Time Stone from Strange and teleported away from the battle to locate the final stone on Earth. Finally, Thanos had succeeded with collecting all of the Infinity Stones and unleashed the full extent of its power to exterminate half of the population of the entire universe with a mere snap of his fingers while he was wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Back on Titan, Parker watched as their allies began fading and disappearing one by one, including Doctor Strange and Star-Lord, until he realised that he himself was also beginning to fade. Terrified, Parker tearfully clutched onto his mentor, Tony Stark, as he insisted that he did not want to die. Stark stayed by him and attempted to comfort his scared protégé. As Parker collapsed, he muttered a final apology to Stark for failing him before he disintegrated into nothingness, along with half the life in the universe. ''Spider-Man 2'' Peter will more than likely be revived at some point, as a Second Spider-Man film is planned. Personality Peter Parker is shown to be a loyal, friendly, highly intelligent but shy and socially awkward 15 year old teenage superhero. Since the start of his superhero career, Peter kept his Spider-Man identity a secret from the world and to avoid joining school bands and football teams in an attempt to protect his powers and identity. Since he was offered to join the Avengers Civil War by Tony Stark/Iron Man, Peter became eager and excited to become an Avenger but was told he was not ready yet. After the Avengers Civil War, Peter still became eager to become an official member of the Avengers and continued his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man in his upgraded suit given to him by his mentor and ally. He came into conflict against the Vulture/Adrian Toomes (who became his Archenemy) who was attempting to sell Avengers equipment on the black market and he attempted to stop him in order to prove to become an Avenger. Since Peter was a social outcast in his youth before he became Spider-Man, he works as a lone, individualistic superhero and he finds it hard when he tries to fit in with the other members of Iron Man's faction of Avengers who might ask of how old he is. After his successful mission of defeating the Vulture and his crew from stealing Avengers equipment, Peter realised that he needs to learn a lot more before becoming an official Avenger which Tony Stark applauded. Peter as Spider-Man vowed to never cause any reckless actions, since the Skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry incident. Spider-Man/Peter Parker is a very brave and righteous hero as he saves numerous citizens in Queens, New York and stopping the supervillain Vulture from committing many crimes. He is also adept at making incredibly annoying jokes which sometimes annoys or irritates his allies and enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': After being bitten by a genetically-altered spider, Peter Parker possesses the proportionate powers of a spider. His powers include: **'Superhuman Strength': Peter possesses the proportional strength of a spider (greater than that of both Captain America and the Winter Soldier), Spider-Man is able to press lift several tons. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient to casually overpower the likes of Winter Soldier and his cybernetic arm. He has been seen stopping and lifting cars moving at speeds of 40 mph, and even supported the weight of a jet bridge, though the last visibly strained him. During his battle with the Vulture, he is even able to lift a heavy rubble of himself, though it painfully strained him. **'Superhuman Durability': As a result of his unique abilities, Spider-Man possesses denser bones and muscle tissue that allows him to survive great impacts, as he was unaffected when falling from the height of several stories. He has taken punches from the super soldiers Captain America and Winter Soldier, without any serious injuries. Additionally, Spider-Man was unfazed when hit by Falcon's Redwing at full force, managed to shrug off a blow from Captain America's Shield, and was able to endure the impact of falling from several stories. After all of it, Parker only had a black eye (which he healed quickly afterwards). **'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man can move at speeds greater than that of an ordinary human, making him adept at dodging. During the Avengers Civil War, Spider-Man was able to outrun the likes of Black Widow. Moreover, he successfully evaded attacks from Falcon, the Winter Soldier, and Scarlet Witch. In the battle against Thanos on Titan during Infinity War, he proved fast enough to dodge and rescue the unconscious Guardians of the Galaxy from meteors, which were traveling at speeds of over Mach 2000. **'Superhuman Stamina:' With an improved increased stamina, Spider-Man is able to perform physical activities for a longer period without tiring. **'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man is exceptionally agile and fast, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances without difficulty. He also had little to no difficulty dodging the many cars and rocks that Scarlet Witch telekinetically hurled at him. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man possesses greatly enhanced reflexes that allow him to catch objects moving at high speeds without looking. Hence, he casually caught the Winter Soldier's bionic arm before it could even touch him. **'Superhuman Senses': Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, as he describes them as being "dialed to eleven". ***'Superhuman Balance': Spider-Man's sense of balance is superhuman, giving him perfect equilibrium, coordination, dexterity, and agility, allowing him to perform inhuman feats of acrobatic and gymnastic ability. ***'Superhuman Sight:' Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, as he was forced to restrict his eyesight with dark goggles to avoid it from handicapping him in a battle. **'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man's most noteworthy trait is his paranormal survival instincts, which warn him of impending danger moments before it arrives. He displayed this ability when he detected Bucky throwing an object at him and he was able to not only dodge it but sent it back to Bucky. However, Spider-Man appears to be untrained in effectively using it. While he was able to detect Ant-Man hiding on Captain America's shield, it was only seconds before the latter had stolen it. Likewise, Spider-Man was unable to react in time to the striking speed of Falcon's Redwing. **'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man is able to adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces like a spider, stating that he doesn't use mechanical devices for this. Alternatively, Peter could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a bank robber to fling him into a wall. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man possesses a healing factor which allows him to regenerate and heal from mental harm in a matter of minutes and physical harm in a mater of hours. After the Avengers Civil War, he suffered a black eye, but healed up quickly afterwards It is unknown if it is powerful enough to slow down his aging. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, and physics. Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to create a strong and tensile adhesive to serve as "spider web" and constructed a working electro-mechanical web-shooters. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, Spider-Man has some skills in hand-to-hand combat. While he was able to handle the likes of Falcon and Winter Soldier for a time and get the better of them, Falcon was able to dispose of him momentarily. He was able to temporarily hold his own against a far more experienced opponent, however, due to Captain America's far superior training and experience; Spider-Man was ultimately defeated by the latter relatively easily. *'Skilled Tactician:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, Spider-Man is a capable tactician; he uses the laws of physics to his advantage in battle. *'Skilled Marksman:' Due to him using his web-shooters for 6 months, Spider-Man is a highly skilled marksman as he is able to aim his web-shooters at his targets and hit them with his webbing. He is even able to aim at his targets without even looking, due to his enhanced senses. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his superhuman agility, Spider-Man is an excellent acrobat and gymnast; he was able to accurately shoot a string of webbing at Captain America's Shield then catch it while jumping in the air and land over a vehicle. Relationships Family *Ben Parker – Uncle *May Parker – Aunt Allies *The Avengers – Allies and Friends **Tony Stark/Iron Man – Idol, Mentor, Ally and Close Friend **Steve Rogers/Captain America – Idol, Enemy turned Close Friend **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow – Ally and Friend **James Rhodes/War Machine – Ally **Vision – Ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon – Enemy turned Ally **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch – Temporary Enemy turned Ally **Clint Barton/Hawkeye – Temporary Enemy turned Ally **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier – Enemy turned Ally **Thor Odinson – Ally **Hulk/Bruce Banner – Ally *Scott Lang/Ant-Man – Enemy turned Ally *T'Challa/Black Panther – Ally *Karen – Partner and Assistant *Happy Hogan – Friend and Ally *Liz Allan – Close Friend and Former Love Interest *Ned Leeds – Best Friend *Michelle Jones – Close Friend *Doctor Stephen Strange – Close Friend and Partner *Peter Quill/Star-Lord – Enemy turned Close Friend *Drax the Destroyer – Enemy turned Ally *Mantis – Enemy turned Ally *Nebula – Ally Enemies *Adrian Toomes/Vulture – Enemy *Herman Schultz/Shocker #2 – Enemy *Jackson Brice/Shocker #1 – Enemy, deceased *Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer – Enemy *Black Order **Corvus Glaive **Ebony Maw **Proxima Midnight **Cull Obsidian *Thanos Gallery CW_Spider-Man_Shield_Promo.png SMH_Spider-Man_Web_Promo.jpg Spider-Man (MCU).png Iron_Spider_Infinity_War.png|Spider-Man in Avengers: Infinity War Spider-Man_(Homecoming).png|Lego Spider-Man minifigure Spider-Man Civil War.png|Spider-Man arrives by Iron Man's call and takes Captain America's shield with his web-shootings. Civil_War_Spot32_1.png Captain_America_Civil_War_170.png|Spider-Man Vs. Bucky Spider-Man_Civil_War_07.png Spider-Man_Civil_War_08.png Spider-Man_Civil_War_05.png PeterParker-IHaveHomework.jpg|Parker is recruited into Iron Man's team SMH Trailer Sneak Peek 2.png SMH Trailer Sneak Peek 10.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 8.40.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 8.39.44 PM.png Trivia *Tom Holland is one of the few British actors to play one of the Marvel characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is also one of the few characters in MCU not to have an origin story, but only mentioning it. *Tom Holland is the youngest actor to play Spider-Man/Peter Parker at the age of 21, though Peter is 15 in Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming. *Sam Raimi's and Marc Webb's Spider-Man actors Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield praised Tom Holland's performance as Garfield announced that he was glad to be a "fan again". *Like most teenagers heroes (especially, main protagonists), Spider Man is stubborn and mischievous. *The people who knows Peter Parker's secret identity are: **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Happy Hogan **Ned Leeds **Adrian Toomes/Vulture **May Parker **Stephen Strange **Peter Quill **Drax The Destroyer **Mantis **Nebula Navigation Category:Important Category:The Hero Category:Mischievous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Super Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Inspiring Category:Hope Bringer Category:Modified Human Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Vigilante Category:Genius Category:Philanthropists Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Athletic Category:Selfless Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Comic Relief Category:Gadgeteers Category:Role Models Category:Mutants Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:In Love Category:Titular Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Merciful Category:One-Man Army Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Avengers Members Category:Deceased Category:Law Enforcers Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Officials Category:Scapegoat Category:Optimists